Don't Look at me with that smile
by Syaoran-kun12
Summary: I got the 3rd chapter!!! Tomoyo was in love with John Trevore, her classmate, but little did she know that someone's watching her and lovig her secretly. E+T (I dont like making summaries!!!) Hi, everyone its me, Syaoran-kun (he..he..)!!!
1. Love left for me

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP, ano nagkakaintindihan ba tayo? Kathleen and John is mine ok?  
  
Author's note: I give my warmest thank you's sa mga friendzz ko si Syaoran no hime my idol, si Fireblaze ang regular e-pal ko, Atehh L. Hiiragizawa sa mga advice, si Candy and Neth-neth sa support. Kung may nakalimutan me, thank you po.  
  
And to DARYL, sana matauhan ka na, na hindi ka na mahal ni Kath ok?!! Sayang wala kang internet para mabasa mo toh!!! tsaka nandito naman ako ah!! unfair ka!!!  
  
Please read and review!!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
Don't look at me with that smile   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Love left for me  
  
  
(Author's note: John and Kathleen are new students from US clear na po? And grade 9 po sila d2, meaning 15 yrs old cla. John and Kathleen transferred in Tomoeda when they are in gade 8, and for Eriol, he just transferred this present year.)  
  
  
"I can't believe that we have to pass that stupid project! It's just a waste of time! Well, I better go to the park   
to relax." the raven-haired lass said.  
  
  
The park was about half-mile away from school, and the cool breeze made the walk pleasant. The park was full of Cherry Blossom trees so it is called the Sakura Park (AN: it's not the King Penguin Park ok?). She sat under the sakura tree and watched the breath-taking scenery, the sunset. She smiled as she remembered the times when she was with Sakura, the cardcaptoring days and when she played as the matchmaker of her friend and Syaoran. That place holds too many memories, the sad ones and the good ones.   
  
  
And actually this is the same place where she saw John kissing another girl…   
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Kathleen, I know that you don't love me but I just want you to know how much I care.." He was silenced by   
  
Kathleen's soft lips. And their lips parted.  
  
"I love you too John." Kathleen replied.  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide seeing John kissing another girl, her eyes began to water and fall uncontrollably.   
  
'Why am I crying?'  
  
'Was it the kiss?'  
  
'Am I jealous?'  
  
'What?!!'  
  
  
She didn't mean to eavesdrop, she just want to tell John that their partners for their Music project but when she was about to yell at him she saw Kathleen and the whole thing. Tomoyo decided to go home and let herself cry till her eyes were all sore.  
  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
'I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him!!!' she   
  
repeated to herself.  
  
'You're just making it worst Tomoyo, admit it! you love him!' her conscience demanded.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?! Am I that clueless?! That I didn't even notice that I had fallen in love?!" tears   
  
flowed uncontrollably.  
  
"Maybe, you're too dense to feel it ne Tomoyo-chan?" a male voice interrupted.  
  
"Who are you?" her voice was cold.  
  
"Well, its me Hiragizawa your seatmate." The voice replied.  
  
"What do you want Eriol?!" her voice was still cold.  
  
"I'm here because your alone, I want to keep you company." He looked at her straight in the eyes, his eyes   
  
was full of concern.  
  
He sat beside Tomoyo.  
  
"You don't have to do that, I'm fine." Her voice was calm now.  
  
"No, you're not fine! stop pretending Daidouji, I know that behind that mask of yours, you're suffering." he   
  
said.  
  
"How can you tell that?! were not that close, your just my seatmate!!" she almost yell.  
  
"Of course, I'm just your seatmate, but for me you are my friend. Your eyes show it all, Trevore might not   
  
see the spark of the night's tears but I do."   
  
"Trevore? What about him?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You love him." it was a statement not a question.  
  
"How did you know?" she turned her back from him.  
  
"Because I know." he said in a mysterious voice. "But don't worry I wont tell him, just remember I'll wait even   
  
if it took me forever, I'll wait I promise."   
  
"Sure, you always say that you'll wait but I really don't understand what you mean." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I gotta go, its getting dark." she stand up.   
  
"Wait, I'll walk you home." he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for walking me home and keeping me company, it really helped a lot." She gave him her warmest   
  
smile.  
  
"Its nothing, but just one favor."   
  
"And whats that?" her brow arched.  
  
"Smile for me. Sayonara!" he waved his hand.  
  
"Weird." She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
She stared infront of the mirror, she forced herself to smile to cover up the pain but everytime she did that tears fall on her eyes. She touched the picture of John and her smiling.  
  
Friend…   
  
'that's what I am to him…'  
  
Love…  
  
'that's what I feel for him…'  
  
'but cannot be returned…'  
  
  
  
"Oh I hate, yes I hate  
All your lies…  
I'm so scared  
And I feel what I see in your eyes  
(You don't feel anything)  
But I hope and I dream  
And I search and I pray  
That you have some  
Love left for me  
Do you have some  
Love left sor me?" she wrote in her notebook.  
  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that I have a poetic side." she laughed.   
  
"Mmm.. I'm going to put some music so that it can be a song."  
  
"I'm going to build a group, hmm.. that's a great idea!!!" she smiled to herself.  
  
'This is the only way to tell him how feel, not may be in words but in a song' she sighed.   
  
"I better sleep its already nine."   
  
  
  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!!!" the raven-haired lass greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-san" the auburn-haired boy replied.  
  
"Oh, good morning John." She felt her cheeks warm.  
  
'Tomoyo don't blush! You'll ruin everything!" she scolded herself.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry bout me." she smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
John walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Pheww…" she sighed.  
  
"You better do that often, I miss that smile of yours." A baritone voice said.  
  
She turned around and saw a smiling Eriol Hiragizawa. "Hi Eriol!"  
  
"Thank God, your in ur genki self again." He hugged the surprised Tomoyo.  
  
Though surprised, she hugged back. "Thank you, I didn't know you cared that much."  
  
"I care more than that" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah right." she giggled. "Well, I'm planning to form a band, I heard that you play piano?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Since I can play the guitar, I'll be the guitarist and the lead singer and you the pianist, is that okay with you?"   
  
she asked.  
  
"Sure, I think that's a great idea but what for?"  
  
"Umm.. remember the poster outside, it says that our school needed a band for the contest, we'll be the   
  
representative of Tomoeda high here, read it." she handed the poster.  
  
  
'TO ALL STUDENTS,  
  
  
We are having a contest "Band Competition". First the Elimination, the semi finals and the grand finals. If you win in the grand finals you'll be the representative of Tomoeda High for the Grand Contest. All schools here in Tomoeda will be competing in the Grand Contest. For more information please contact Mr. Terada or any of the faculty..  
  
The Principal  
  
  
"Are you sure that this is the only reason Daidouji?" he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Of course." She smiled innocently.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
That's all for today! Hope you enjoy reading it! please review ha!!! Lam ko na this chappy sucks but don't worry I'll try to make it better k? jaa!!! 


	2. Girl of your dreams

Chapter 2  
  
  
(Author's note: in the sixth grade Sakura and her family moved to HongKong with Syaoran, ano clear?)  
(^_^ meaning, change scene)  
  
  
'Where am I?' Tomoyo asked herself.  
  
  
She scanned the whole place, it was the Tomoeda Park. The whole place was surrounded by Cherry Blossoms, red ribbons and banners. It is crowded by the residents of Tomoeda, they were yelling, cheering and dancing?!!  
  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
  
She read the banner:  
  
  
"WELCOME TO THE GRAND COMPETITION!!!"  
  
  
"Nani?!!!" she yelled.  
  
  
She went near the stage, she saw the judges, the contestants, and the audience. The first contestant was the Tomoeda Freaky Nerds.  
  
  
'What a name!' she laughed at herself. 'And what a sound! its pathetic! how can a group like this passed the elimination round?!'  
  
  
Tomoyo watched the competitors, some of them were good but some were not that good. She eyed carefull the last group, but their faces was a blurr. The lead singer was playing the guitar, she has a dark hair, the second voice was shorter than the lead singer, she has a long auburn-hair. In the bass, there was a dark-haired boy, he was wearing glasses and in the drums there was a chestnut-haired guy, though Tomoyo cant see his face clearly she's sure that he is smirking.  
  
  
'Nice melody, but I can't see their faces!'  
  
  
"Dont look at me with that smile  
dont act like everything's fine  
stop putting dreams in my head  
when I sould thought of him instead" a feminine voice sang.  
  
  
'What a powerful voice! and the song, its amazing!' Tomoyo watched in awe.   
  
  
And then someone tapped her shoulders, "Nice song." the mysterious voice said. "Huh?" was her reply.  
  
  
'That voice, its familiar! but I cant remember...'   
  
  
And suddenly...  
  
  
Krrriiiinggggg!!!! Krrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!  
  
  
"What the-" Tomoyo opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm late!"  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
"Okaa-sama, I'm going! Sayonara!" she yelled.  
  
  
"Hai! Jaa ne, Tomoyo-san!!" Sonomi Daidouji waved goodbye.  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
"Yes! (pants) I made it on time! (pants)" Tomoyo sighed in relief. Tomoyo went to her seat and placed her bag on the desk.  
  
  
"Have a nice dream?" a male voice asked.  
  
  
''Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
  
'Wait, that voice, Eriol is that you? the one who tapped my back?' she asked herself.  
  
  
''You really love to daydream huh?'' the blue-haired boy laughed.  
  
  
"Huh?" her train of thoughts was interrupted by Eriol.  
  
  
"Forget it! umm.. feeling better?" the incarnated form of Clow asked.  
  
  
"Bout what?"   
  
  
"About Trevore?" he turned around.  
  
  
"Well, I dont know. I'm really confused. But thanks for being there always." she gave him her warmest smile that day.  
  
  
"No, you dont have to thank me. So, the contest's will be next, next week did you compose a song?"   
  
  
"Yes but only one. But dont you think that we need someone to play the drums and additional singer?" she asked.  
  
  
"I guess you're right, but we have to compose four songs, that's our problem."  
  
  
"No problem at all, I can compose a 5 songs in one day." the raven-haired lass declared.  
  
  
"Our only problem is the two paricipants ne?" Eriol smiled.  
  
  
"Hai!"   
  
  
"Good Morning Class.." Terada-sensei entered the classroom. "We're going to discuss the... blah blah.."  
  
  
"Lets continue this discussion after class k?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
  
"Yah." he answered.  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
In the hallway... (Lunch)  
  
  
"John!! hey wait up!!!" the raven-haired lass yelled.  
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! whazzup?" the auburn-haired lad asked.  
  
  
"Ummdoyouhaveplansthiscomingsaturday?"   
  
  
"Come again? I dont understand." he chuckled.  
  
  
She breathed. "I said do you have plans this Saturday?"  
  
  
"Nothing really, why?"  
  
  
"I would like to invite you to my place, were having a party." she closed her eyes expecting that her offer would be denied.   
  
  
"Sure." her face lighten up and her eyes was sparkling with joy.  
  
  
"Really???"   
  
  
"Yup! I gotta go, my girlfriend's waiting for me outside. Jaa!" and with that John Trevore walked away.  
  
  
"Jaa!" she yelled.   
  
  
Behind the walls...  
  
  
"I thought I made you forget him Tomoyo, your so stubborn." the dark-haired man sighed. "But I'll never give up, I lost Kaho before, I dont want that to happen again."  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
Daidouji-san,  
  
  
Please come to my house after school I need to talk to you, its very important.  
  
  
signed,  
Hiragizawa  
  
  
Tomoyo read the message, "I wonder why."  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
  
"Huh?" his brow arched in confusion.  
  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
  
"I didnt-" he was cut off.  
  
  
"I did!!! Ahhhh Tomoyo-chaaannnn!!! I really miss you!!!!" They turned their heads on the door. There stood a girl with a long pinkish hair, the girl throw it's self in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
  
"Who's this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Aww... dont you remember me??? I am one of Eriol-sama's creations." the girl said.  
  
  
"Nakuru-san??!!!"   
  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didnt tell me that you're coming." Eriol said.  
  
  
"I want to surprise you!!!" Nakuru hugged Eriol's neck. "My master's so pretty!!!"  
  
  
"Excuse me, wrong use of words Nakuru, I'm handsome not pretty!"   
  
  
"So why did you come here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
"Because I miss Touya-kun!!!! but he left didnt he??"  
  
  
Tomoyo chuckled. 'She never change at all, Touya-kun is always her reason.'   
  
  
"I've just been desolate without his company!" Nakuru's sorrowful words would have been more compelling had she not burped delicately in the end. Tomoyo stiffled a giglge.  
  
  
"Very desolate, indeed," Eriol said drily. "So desolate that you can be placated by no one, not even those poor boys you harass in school..."  
  
  
Nakuru looked offended. "Dont be ridiculous, Master. They liked being chased. If they didnt like being chased, then they wouldnt run, now would they?"  
  
  
"Impeccable logic," Tomoyo murmurred with a hint of a dimpled smile.  
  
  
Nakuru smirked smugly at Eriol. "See? She understands. I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep. See you Tomorrow!" she rose from her seat and walked upstairs.   
  
  
"Eriol, I gotta go I'm going to write our songs eh." Tomoyo run away.  
  
  
"She didnt even let me say goodbye." he smirked.  
  
  
_^_^_^_  
  
  
  
'I was walking down the streets one day,  
And then I saw you I didnt know what to say   
You're eyes were shining and you're smile was so kind  
And when I saw I wanted you to be mine.  
  
  
Chorus:  
Maybe I dont have the blonde hair you like.  
or maybe i dont have the eyes like the sky  
and I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means...  
  
  
One day you came and talk to me  
You said we are meant to be  
I was happy everything was so nice  
And then I found out that everything was a lie.  
  
Repeat Chorus'  
  
  
"Phew! two songs to go!" Tomoyo sighed as she placed the notebook and the pen on her desk.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Ano? k lang ba? please read and review!!! 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3  
  
  
He was in the rooftop, staring at the baeutiful sky, he felt comfortable everytime he looked at it. Eriol smiled as he pictured the girl with a long dark hair and attractive amethyst eyes, that smile faded when he remembered that dream...  
  
  
Eriol's dream  
  
  
'Tomoyo, Kath and I broke up, then I realized that its you that I love..." He kissed her passionately, while she in return deepened the kiss.  
  
  
'I love you too John, I have loved you for a long time, since the day that you transferred here in Tomoeda...' she smiled.  
  
  
End of Eriol's dream  
  
  
"Soon that day would come, its a prophetic dream, I know it." he sighed heavily.  
  
  
"You know what?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
  
"You caught me off guard Daidouji-san." he said drily.  
  
  
"Ha! You're lost in space when I found you here." said the amethyst-eyed girl.  
  
  
"Just remembering my dream." he stated.  
  
  
"And what's that?" he looked at her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
  
"The day when my heart will be shattered into pieces, and the very same day that I'll give up on her." he sighed.   
  
  
"Her? Who?"  
  
  
"Stop asking Daidouji I might answer it." he said coldly.  
  
  
"You're being cold."  
  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo, but this is for your own good.' he thought.  
  
  
"No, I'm not." he walked out of the rooftop.  
  
  
"Eriol-kun..." she followed him.  
  
  
'Dont follow me Tomoyo-san, it hurts...' he clenched his fists.  
  
  
He faced her, to his surprise she hugged him, tears welling in her eyes.   
  
  
"What's the matter Tomoyo?" he asked with worry in his voice.  
  
  
"Eriol, why are you doing this to me?" she cried.  
  
  
"What did I do to you?" he caressed the girl's hair. He embraced the crying Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Why are you avoiding me? you're my friend Eriol, I dont want to lose you..." he looked at her in the eye.  
  
  
"I dont want to lose you either, but soon, you'll be taken away by someone... and I can't do anything about it anymore." he murmurred.   
  
  
"I dont understand! Tell me please!" the raven-haired lass pleaded.  
  
  
"Soon, you'll found out."   
  
  
  
  
After two days... (In Hiragizawa Manor)  
  
  
"Eriol-kun!!! look, I received a letter from Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo squeled.  
  
  
"Avoid doing that Tomoyo, you sounded like Nakuru." he chuckled.  
  
  
"Hey, stop teasing me Eriol-sama!!!" Nakuru yelled from the bathroom.  
  
  
"I'm not teasing you Nakuru-san. So, what's in the letter?"  
  
  
Tomoyo read the letter  
  
  
'Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
  
Konnichiwa!!! I'm going to visit you with Syaoran-kun this Saturday coz we have winter break. I heard that Eriol-kun was studying there also please greet him for me k? So, how's life? Me? I'm fine coz I'm with Syaoran-kun!!! I have nothing more to say, I'll just see ya there ok? Jaa!!!  
  
  
Tons of love,  
Sakura-chan   
  
  
"That's great! we'll have Sakura-chan and Li-kun in our group!!! waaii!!!" she squeled again.  
  
  
"My.. my.. did Nakuru influence you that much?" he teased.  
  
  
"Are you mocking me?" she gave him a death glare.  
  
  
"No, of course not! I'm just joking." he laughed nervously.  
  
  
"Well, I finished the four songs, all we have to do is wait for Sakura and Li." she transformed to her usual self.  
  
  
"Tomoyo, tomorrow's Saturday and you invited Trevore in your house." he said drily.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!! What will I do???" she looked at Eriol "Ha.. why dont you fetch Sakura while I'll entertain John ne?"  
  
  
"Of course." he continued "I'll fetch them. Why dont you go home, its getting dark."  
  
  
"Ok,thank you Eriol." she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Eriol!"  
  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
'Tomorrow's the day when my heart will be shattered into pieces, I'll just have to accept it.' he sighed heavily.  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
"Eriol-kun dont forget, you'll have to fetch them 6:00 pm ok? bye!" Tomoyo hung up.  
  
  
^_^_^  
  
  
"He's late!!!" Tomoyo glanced in her watch.  
  
  
"Tomoyo..." she stared at the figure before her. "John..."  
  
  
"We broke up..." he said.  
  
  
"Why? what happened?" asked the raven-haired lass.  
  
  
"It doesnt matter, now that we broke up, I realized something."  
  
  
"And what's that?" her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
  
"That my heart was longing for you..." he kissed her passionately.  
  
  
'What's this? why arent I reacting? I should be happy, but why does it hurt so much? I'm confused!'   
  
  
"Will you be my girl Tomoyo?" John Trevore asked.   
  
  
She was really confused, her mind was blocked by something, as if someone's controlling her body. She nodded dumbly, not knowing the reason why she nod.  
  
  
"Thank you!! I love you Tomoyo" he kissed her again.   
  
  
'Am I his girl now? But why do I feel bad?'  
  
  
She smiled at him, a fake smile. 'I dont know why but I'm hurting, it hurts like hell!!!" her mind screamed.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Pa-suspense ba? please read and review!!! email me if you have suggestions in tomoyo_hiragizawa@lycos.com. I dont accept flames. 


	4. The voice

Konnichiwa!!! I'm back to Fanfiction.net kaya lang renta lang ako... hu hu!!!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Dream sequence  
  
''Eriol, let me explain!! please!'' the great Tomoyo Daidouji pleaded.  
  
  
''NoI dont need your explanations.'' he said sourly.  
  
  
''Please?'' she pleaded,tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
  
''Why do wantto explain Tomoyo? were not lovers, were just friends.'' he said bitterly.  
  
  
'Friends?... but why does it hurt so much?!' she asked herself.  
  
  
End of dream...  
  
  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!" Tomoyo Daidouji greeted cheerfully.  
  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-san" greeted a male voice behind her.  
  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun!!" her cheeks burned.  
  
  
'Why am I blushing?' she thought to herself.  
  
  
"Tomoyo?'' asked in the incarnation form of Clow Reed.  
  
  
"Nandemonai!" she smiled.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
"Master, you saw her last saturday didnt you?" asked the guardian of Clow, Ruby Moon.  
  
  
"What are you talking about Nakuru?"Eriol asked innocently.  
  
  
"You saw her with that pretty boy." she said flatly.  
  
  
"Shut up Nakuru."   
  
  
"My master's jealous mmm... hee hee... your jealous Eriol-sama!!!" Nakuru teased the poor boy.  
  
  
"Will you stop that??!!!!" he said coldly.  
  
  
"At last Eriol-sama's in love!!!" Nakuru squeled, stars forming in her eyes.  
  
  
"Give me a break!"  
  
  
  
"Phew... at last my nightmare is gone!!!" he sighed in relief.  
  
  
DING DONG  
  
  
"Who might that be?"  
  
  
He opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl in Tomoeda, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo" he smiled at the little figure before him.   
  
  
"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun" she smiled back.   
  
  
He let her enter the living room and prepared a tea.   
  
  
"What's your business Tomoyo?" asked the blue-haired boy.  
  
  
"Well, since Sakura and Syaoran is in the mall I decided to go here." said the wealthiest girl in Tomoeda.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Because, I love your company."she smiled.  
  
  
"Thanks." he smiled in return.  
  
  
They chatted for hours, they played cards etc.. (wala nakong masabi super!!!)  
  
  
And suddenly the phone rings...  
  
  
Tomoyo answered the phone and...  
  
  
"Hello,Hiragizawa Residence."  
  
  
"You better get off that house sweety,or I'll kill you." said a mysterious feminine voice.  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
"Lets say that I'm Eriol's fiancee." the voice laughed.  
  
  
Whose the owner of that mysterious voice?   
Eriol's fiancee?   
You better stay stuned to my story so that you will know.. he.. he..  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^^^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^   
  
Grabe, di ito ang ineexpect kong kalalabasan pero nandyan na eh. Email me at Tomoyo_Hiragizawa@lycos.com if you have any suggestions. Remember I do not accept flames... 


End file.
